The Abercrombie and Fitch Model Chp 1
by XlivingxlegendsX
Summary: Future photographer Cammie Morgan finds some one she is completely attracted too. He's beautiful, tall and built. Small problem. He lives hundreds of miles away. Will jealousy get the best of them or will they find a way to make it work? Oh yeah he's also an Abercrombie and Fitch model.


I could feel the sun beating down on my body, causing my already tanned skin to tan even more. I put my hands over my face covering my eyes from the sun, trying to look at my teacher, Mr. Solomon. He was damn right gorgeous. But, off limits, he's my teacher for crying out loud! My friend Liz was taking notes on how to set up the scenery for taking pictures. I was taking photography class if you haven't guessed. Mr. Solomon thought it would be a great idea to go outside for class, did I mention it was 90 DEGREES out? Yeah it was hot.

"Okay everyone that concludes today's lesson, you may leave, oh and don't forget about the assignment that is due tomorrow!" He reminded.

Damn. I forgot to do it. Okay I have tonight, it's easy and I know I am Mr. Solomon's favorite, not trying to be cocky or anything. Even Liz knew she couldn't get Mr. Solomon to like her, he liked no one. He was stubborn, pessimistic, and mean, no wonder why he always gave us so many assignments.

"Liz what did you do for the assignment?" I asked while combing my fingers threw my dirty blonde hair.

"Our assignment was to take pictures of clothing from name brand stores, like Areopostale or Hollister. And I did Forever 21, clothing of dresses." Liz informed me about the things I already knew.

"Thanks Liz for the reminder." I joked with her, only making her blush.

Liz and I went back to our dorm room before we went to the mall. While Liz was looking for something to wear I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom. It rang a few times before she picked it up.

_Hello, Rachel Morgan speaking._

_Hi mommy it's me._

_Oh Cammie. How are you? How's school? Is everything okay?_

It was really sweet how my mom would always fuss over me to make sure I was okay and had everything I need but sometimes it got annoying. Of course I loved her, she's my mom, but she only sent me away to school because I begged her, she wanted me closer to home.

_Whoa. Slow down mom. I'm fine, just a little tired._

_Well this is only college. Wait until you're out in the real world working, things will be much harder._

_I know mom. Anyways I was calling for a favor._

_I was waiting for this. What do you need, money?_

_No. I was just wondering if you could set up an appointment for me with an Abercrombie and Fitch model._

_Sure honey. When is it for?_

_Tonight?_ I asked quietly because I knew I was pushing it. Even though my mom was a great designer with amazing connections all over the world, a last minute model, especially with Abercrombie and Fitch, was hard to find.

_I don't think I can do that sweetie. _I sighed because Abercrombie and Fitch had amazing clothes and incredibly hot models. _But if you fly out here I have a model you can use. He was supposed to be in the promotional fashion show tonight but he sprained his ankle. He's is one of our best models._

_Are you serious mom?_

_You know your education is something I don't joke about. I just checked and the next flight to Florida is in an hour and a half. I'll let you get ready I'll pick you up at the airport._

_But I was supposed to go to the mall with Liz-_

_Bring her as well. I feel so bad for Zach because he is here all by himself and the other models are preparing for the show._

_Thank you so much! I'll see you in a couple hours._

_Bye Cammie._

_Bye mom._

"So what did she say?" Liz asked while reading her book.

"I'm going to Florida." I stated.

She nodded her head, it wasn't really a big deal, I have gone everywhere in the world except for Ohio. Weird, I know. "When are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, you're coming with me." I said.

She nodded her head. "Fine, you're lucky I got my studying done before." She stated.

I just laughed and went to put a cute outfit on. I slipped on a white strapless dress, and threw my hot pink cardigan on. I re-did my make-up, and brushed my hair.

"You ready Liz?" I shouted.

"Yeah." Liz says

"Let's go!" I shouted.

The plane ride was boring, but I caught up on the last episode of Pretty Little Liars though! Once we got there, we had to get a taxi, which took FOREVER! We were soon at the biggest Abercrombie and Fitch industry in the state. It was pretty cool. Liz was used to this by then, I always did things last minute, so she brought her book. She went off to the couch, fell on it, and started reading. Did I mention the place had music BLASTING? Well, it was. I walked around, I see models everywhere. Now if I were Zach what would I look like? I took a moment and looked around, there was a tall blonde looking at me, and I thought that MUST be him!

I walked over to him. "Hi are you Zach?" I asked, blushing a little because he was just in his swim trunks.

"Nah, I wish I was though." He said with a smirk added at the end.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I would get to model for you. Name's Grant, you must be Cammie." He said and offered his hand.

"How did you know I was Cammie?" I asked while shaking his hand.

"You look just like you're mom." He smirked and walked away.

"WAIT!" I shouted and Grant turned around. "Where's Zach?" I asked.

He just smirked and walked away. He was a lot of help.

It didn't take me long to find Zach. He was sitting on a couch with his leg up and an ice pack on top of it, talking to another guy in swim trunks.

"Hi, you must be Zach." I smiled at him nervously.

I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of two more hot guys in one day. The guy standing up excused himself and I took his place in front of the guy on the couch.

"You must be Rachel's daughter, Cameron." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Zachary Goode, but my friends call me Zach."

I took his hand and shook it. "Cameron Morgan, but my friends call me Cammie."

"It's nice to meet you Cammie, you are much more beautiful than I thought you were going to be. So you're going to be using me night?" He asked.

I tried to hide the blush that was quickly making its way up my neck and filling my face. "For my assignment. I need you to model for my photography class. I hope I'm not asking too much of you considering you can't walk. This was a bad idea. I can use a crippled for my assignment. Mr. Solomon is going t-"

"Slow down there Cammie." Zach said laughing. I hadn't realized that I was rambling until he started talking. I felt my face heat up again. "First of all I'm not crippled, I just sprained my ankle. Second is that I really don't mind doing this, I'm actually really excited because this is going to me fun. Whenever I'm in shoots they are so serious and I'm expected to be amazing, that's too much pressure for one person."

"Wow." Was all I could say. I was really surprised that he actually trusted me enough to spill all that to me. I also couldn't help but notice that his shirt was skin tight and you could make out his ever so perfect abs.

"Cammie?" He asked waving his hand from where he was sitting.

"What?" I quickly snapped out of my fantasy.

"Are we going to start or are you just going to stare at me?"

"Oh yeah. Let's get started." I smiled and held out my hand to help him up.


End file.
